


Чистота. Правда. Право.

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз всегда так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистота. Правда. Право.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Aizawa  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Фанфик написан по заявке: "Очень хочется историю трудовые будни Элитных Телохранителей - помните таких, из старого аниме? Кто они, из каких семей, как их родители воспринимают, отношения внутри этой "народной дружины" ну всё такое прочее. И чтоб непременно тоже со слешем, погорячее!", групповое избиение

В салоне темно и тихо. На табло карта Мидаса слабо светится бледно-зеленым. Едва слышно гудит система климат-контроля, губы влажно смыкаются, выпуская алую налитую головку. 

— Их трое, — шипит Дерек, стискивая в кулак волосы Тома. — Надо ехать, а то упустим.

Том мычит и снова принимается сосать. Дерек судорожно вздыхает. Рагон! Он уже не может терпеть, он не видел Тома две недели и отчаянно хочет, чтобы тот не останавливался. Но тогда они упустят крыс и не встретятся с Бригадиром. 

— Стой! — Дерек тянет за волосы, Том разгибается. На лице — разочарование, губы алые, припухшие, глаза блестят, во всю щеку — густой лихорадочный румянец. Дерек секунду просто смотрит, в груди больно сжимается, хочется схватить Тома и не отпускать. 

— Они подождут, — хрипло цедит тот. Дерек мотает головой, с трудом запихивает твердый член в штаны и запускает двигатели. Надо ехать. Их долг — уничтожить крыс. В ушах грохочет призыв Бригады Бдительных, который выкрикивают сотни голосов. Чистота. Правда. Право. Дерек дает по газам. 

Том откидывается на сидении и бормочет себе под нос:

— Ну и оставили бы их в покое…

Дерек сплевывает на пол аэрокара:

— Заткнись… Я уже говорил — за такое убивают.

Том дергает плечом, бросает на Дерека долгий взгляд. Дерек замечает в нем сразу и презрение, и ярость, и еще… словно бы Том о чем-то хочет попросить.

— Не смей такое говорить при них, — рявкает он. Аэрокар мчится вперед, ныряет в тоннель и едва вписывается в поворот.

Том замолкает. 

Его молчание тревожит Дерека, но и успокаивает. Чем меньше Том болтает, тем целее будет. 

«Бестолковый мальчишка», — кроет его про себя Дерек. Угораздило же связаться, и теперь не развяжешься. Хотел послать, но не сумел, как видел его лицо, — так все. Дерек мотает головой. Вот проклятье. 

 

Еще несколько месяцев назад Дерек был уверен, что убьет за одну только мысль о прощении. Отступникам — смерть. Слабым — смерть. Цересским крысам и их защитникам — смерть. Он и сейчас готов убить, но только не Тома. Том дурак и ребенок, еще образумится.

«Главное, чтобы молчал», — думает Дерек, когда аэрокар выскальзывает из тоннеля и поворачивает в Мистраль Парк. Тут всегда ошивается больше всего крыс. Грязных, жирных крыс. Витрины переливаются ночными огнями: сиреневым, алым, сверкающим желтым. Дерек улыбается, он любит Мидас, чистый, сияющий Мидас, свой город. 

Машина пролетает между казино и бутиком и заворачивает в переулок. Дерек толкает Тома в плечо. 

— Давай, вылезай. 

Тот мрачно хмыкает, но слушается. Его хмурый взгляд Дереку не нравится. Они оставляют аэрокар и идут в темноту улочки, где уже ждет Бригадир. 

— Долго, — бросает холодно, когда Дерек и Том останавливаются. — Мы справились без вас.

Кивает головой на двух щуплых монгрелов, которых держат ребята.

Дерек раздосадовано сплевывает, достает сигарету. Значит, в загоне уже не поучаствуешь, и все из-за Тома. Тот воротит нос, смотрит в сторону, бледный, странный. Дерек пихает его локтем в бок, а Бригадир сует руки в карманы и оглядывает свою бригаду.

— Раз все тут, приступим к казни.

Крысы сразу понимают, что скоро сдохнут, начинают вырываться, дергаться, но Бригадир бьет одного в лицо кастетом, другого — металлическим носом ботинка в пах.

— Раскладывайте, — командует он. 

Ребята тащат монгрелов в центр круга, валят на асфальт. 

Бригадир закладывает руки за спину, встает над ними. Он высокий, широкоплечий, настоящий гражданин, пример для всех. Дерек им восхищается. Всегда восхищался. 

— Решением пятой Бригады Бдительных вы приговариваетесь к смерти. 

Он важно оглядывает круг — его ребята стоят плечом к плечу. Четверо держат монгрелов.

— Приступить к исполнению приговора. 

Обряд начинается. Возбуждение, подогретое запахом крови, кружит голову, каждый из отряда по очереди выходит и пинает крысу — в живот, в голову. Кровь брызгами разлетается, пачкает брюки, Дерек стискивает кулаки, глядит на Тома. Похоть, болезненная, горячая, крутит внизу живота. Все же плохо, что не кончил. Член торчит, оттягивая ткань брюк. Дерек хочет увидеть отражение желания в глазах Тома, но тот отворачивается. Придурок. 

— Декс.

Очередь Дерека. Он выходит, разминается, оглядывает приговоренных. Оба еще в сознании, еще копошатся, пытаются сопротивляться. Крысы. Дерек примеривается: особое удовольствие — забивать их ногами, без ножа, без биты. Поднимает ногу и вдавливает каблук в позвоночник. Кости хрустят, монгрел блюет кровью, а Дерек снова прикидывает, куда ударить, и лупит по ребрам. Он не дурак, он изучил, куда и с какой силой надо бить, чтобы получилось как надо. Изуродовать или убить, не перепутав одно с другим. Он оборачивается на Тома, довольный собой, гордый. Тот стоит словно вне круга, белый как полотно, глядит на него с ужасом и отвращением. 

— Теперь Том, — говорит Бригадир. 

— Может, не надо его? — вступается Дерек. Пусть будеи кто угодно, крысы должны дохнуть, — но только не Том.

— Декс, тебе слова не давали. Том, выходи. Прикончи их уже.

Том стоит. Глазеет на полудохлых монгрелов. Кто-то из круга, кто стоит поближе, толкает его вперед, и Том чуть не падает в центр, на еще трепыхающиеся тела. Дерек хмурится. Вот же тупой придурок: иди да убей, если надо, — так нет, он упирается. 

— Ну!

Бригадир смотрит на него, все смотрят. Кто-то один начинает: «Чистота…» Другой подхватывает: «Правда». Третий: «Право». Чистота. Правда. Право. Гул нарастает: пятый, шестой, седьмой подхватывают, повторяют, раз, другой. Чистота! Правда! Право! Громче и громче. Том в центре загнанно озирается, шмыгает носом, переводит взгляд на монгрела. 

— Том, — тихо просит Дерек. Он знает, что если Том не выполнит приказ, то встанет на колени в круг рядом с крысами. И Дерек готов на все, абсолютно, чтобы придурок убил. 

— Том, — Дерек тыкает его кулаком в плечо. Том морщится, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхая через ноздри. А потом делает шаг, еще. Замирает над согнутыми спинами монгрелов.

— Том.

Вскрикивает и бьет. Каблуком в голову, так что черепная коробка трескается. Еще удар, — кости черепа втыкаются в мозг. Еще и еще. Кажется, Тома заклинило. Он топчет одного и другого снова и снова. 

— Успокой его, — приказывает Бригадир. Дерек хватает Тома в охапку. Тот вырывается, пытается ударить, а потом обмякает у него в руках, утыкается носом в шею. Том трясется, стонет, слезы мочат Дереку рубашку.

— Ничего. Первый раз всегда хреново, — бормочет он и гладит Тома по спине. Глаза щиплет, в груди тесно и тяжело. Дерек не замечает, как они остаются в проулке одни. Только рыдания Тома разносятся между стен. Ничего.

Дерек прижимает его к себе, как будто хочет спасти, защитить. Первый раз так всегда. Крысы получили по заслугам.

Он переводит взгляд на тела и впервые чувствует неуверенность.


End file.
